herofandomcom-20200223-history
Dōbutsu Sentai Go-Busters
thumb|right|300px The Dōbutsu Sentai Go-Busters (動物戦隊ゴーバスターズ Dōbutsu Sentai Gōbasutāzu?) are a Sentai team, a parallel version of the Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters, from an alternate reality where the Messiah incident never took place. In this reality, the Go-Busters are made up of members of the Energy Management Academy's Agricultural High School who were formed when the Earth came under attack from Machine Empire Mechalius who wished to enslave the human race. Unlike the original Go-Busters, who are primarily a spy brigade, their primary theme centers on the animals they represent, first and foremost. Team Members Team History Origin The world inhabited by the Dōbutsu Sentai Go-Busters was created by a wish made to God by Cheeda Nick after he and the Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters were killed by Azazel. He wished for a world in which the Messiah incident of 13 years ago never happened. Nick and Beet J. Stag were transported to the resulting alternate reality; Nick took the place of his alternate self, while J was found by the alternate Masato Jin. The Team's Formation and First Battle Hiromu took a student teaching post at the Energy Management Academy's Agricultural High School, where he encountered Yoko (a student) and Ryuji (a phys. ed. teacher), as well as the groundskeeper Jin, and the principal, Kuroki. While Hiromu, Ryuji and Yoko were gathered together to discuss Yoko's skipping of Hiromu's class, explosions rocked the city. An invasion was underway, but rather than the Vaglass, it was an attack by their alternate-universe counterparts, the Machine Empire Mechalius. Their leader, Kikai Empress Trange Star, sent the Shovel Loader (the counterpart of Vaglass' Shovelloid) to lead the attack. Jin explained that Kuroki had discovered the existence of Mechalius ten years prior, and that the two had left the Energy Management Center to form a new organization that would fight Mechalius. Kuroki proceeded to reveal the secret base beneath the academy, and officially formed the Dōbutsu Sentai Go-Busters, recruiting Hiromu, Yoko, and Ryuji to fight alongside Jin and Beet J. Stag. At first, Hiromu, Ryuji and Yoko were reluctant to accept, but Nick encouraged them to fight just as their counterparts had. The team challenged Shovel Loader and transformed for the first time, first taking out several Buglers, then defeating two Metaloid-like monsters (resembling Steamloid and Fanloid) by entering "Animal Crush Formation", stacking into the "Go-Buster Tower" and shooting them with their Ichigan Busters, then finishing them off with the Go-Buster Ball. They then fought Shovel Loader, defeating him with the Animal Bazooka's "Animal Organic Shooting". Trange Star then sent Mainteloader (a counterpart to Spannerloid with an oil pump attached to its arm) to use "Bikkuri Oil" to make the Shovel Loader grow. Kuroki then used the Animal Discs to give personalities to Usada Lettuce and Gorisaki Banana (along with Nick, who already had one), allowing the Go-Busters to use their robot, Go-Buster Animal. Shovel Loader was finally destroyed with Go-Buster Animal's "Go-Buster Animal Impact". Bonds and Blows After Hiromu saves Yoko from nearly falling from a cliff, they develop romantic feelings for each other. Some time later, Hiromu and Ryuji get in a fistfight while Yoko watches, with Ryuji claiming that Hiromu is being too idealistic and that they must fight to protect their loved ones. When it's over, they compliment each other's punches and become even closer friends, on a first-name basis. The Green Wind Blows In While fighting a monster similar to Wataameloid, the Go-Busters are disabled by its sticky cotton candy, when Atsushi Domyoji appears, declaring himself to be the sixth member of the Go-Busters and transforming into Green Hippopotamus. Yoko is immediately smitten. The Mysterious Pink Cat A woman calling herself Pink Cat appears before Hiromu, advising him to prevent Yoko from falling in love with Atsushi. As Hiromu demands that she reveal her identity, she does so, and turns out to be his sister, Rika. Farewell, Green Wind Atsushi is killed in the course of a battle. As he dies, he tells Hiromu to take care of Yoko. Midnight Walker, Black Puma During a fight against a giant monster similar to Cutterloid, the Go-Busters, using Go-Buster Ultimate Animal, are losing due to the loss of Atsushi. Kuroki spots the figurine of a puma on his desk and declares that he will join the fight himself, transforming into Black Puma and boarding Tategami Rai-Oh, which then combines with the other machines to form Go-Buster Perfect Animal, destroying the monster with its Perfect Animal Slash. The Final Battle The core five Go-Busters, along with Pink Cat, rise from the brink of defeat to destroy Trange Star using a combination of the Animal Bazooka and Pink Cat's own power. Go-Busters vs. Go-Busters Just as in the original timeline, Azazel appears on New Year's Eve, defeats the Go-Busters' mecha, and kills the whole team. As it happened, everyone died in the same order that year, so God gave Nick another chance at a wish. After an epiphany caused by Beet J. Stag, he wishes for the Dōbutsu Sentai Go-Busters to appear in the Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters' world and assist them in the fight against Azazel. The alternate team appear in the original timeline just before Azazel can kill them. By combining their forces, the two sets of Go-Busters are able to defeat Azazel with the Animal Bazooka and the Ichigan Buster Special Buster Mode. He then grows giant; as the Tokumei Sentai's mecha are out of action, the Dōbutsu Sentai summons Go-Buster Perfect Animal instead, and finishes Azazel for good with the Go-Buster Miracle Flash, which summons all of the team's robot formations to attack at once. After the battle, the alternate Jin explained that since Nick's death had been prevented, the timeline of the Dōbutsu Sentai Go-Busters would cease to exist, and them along with it, but they are fine with disappearing as long as they saved the world in the process. Arsenal * Morphin Brace * Morphin Blaster * Transpod * Ichigan Buster * Sougan Blade * Animal Bazooka * Go-Buster Ball Go-Busters d4oflwc-427f38db-0230-40d6-89d3-eed77d18756d.png tokumei_sentai_gobusters_tategami_rai_oh_vector_by_konrei_sama_d6dji5r-fullview.png Main= Dobutsu-red.png|'Red Cheetah' Hiromu Sakurada Dobutsu-blue.png|'Blue Gorilla' Ryuji Iwasaki Dobutsu-yellow.png|'Yellow Rabbit' Yoko Usami Dobutsu-gold.png|'Gold Beetle' Masato Jin Buster-silver.png|'Silver Stag' Beet J. Stag Dobutsu-green.png|'Green Hippopotamus' Atsushi Domyoji |-| Extra= Dobutsu-black.png|'Black Puma' Takeshi Kuroki |-| Wannabe= Dobutsu-pink.png|'Pink Cat' Rika Sakurada Ranger Keys : * * * * * * * Red Cheetah Ranger Key.jpg|Red Cheetah Ranger Key Blue Gorilla Ranger Key.jpg|Blue Gorilla Ranger Key Yellow Rabbit Ranger Key.jpg|Yellow Rabbit Ranger Key Gold Beetle Ranger Key.jpg|Gold Beetle Ranger Key Silver Stag Ranger Key.jpg|Silver Stag Ranger Key Green Hippopotamus Ranger Key.jpg|Green Hippopotamus Ranger Key Black Puma Ranger Key.jpg|Black Puma Ranger Key Navigation Category:Super Sentai Heroes Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Teams Category:Dissolved Organization